Quarante-huit heures pour tout changer
by Les plumes pourpres
Summary: Ecrite par Comette (klarolineofdreams) et Klarolisia, cette petite fiction se passe après l'épisode 4x06. Caroline vient une fois de plus distraire Klaus mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Peut-être que certains nous connaissent déjà. Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction que nous partageons Comette (klarolineofdreams) et moi (Klarolisia). Ce compte, les plumes pourpres est un groupement d'auteurs. Pour plus d'informations, visitez le profil, vous y trouverez des informations.  
**

**En tous cas, si l'aventure vous intéresse de partager un One shot ou un mini-fiction avec l'une d'entre nous (voir la liste des auteurs - profil), n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître. Nous vous attendons !  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Quarante-huit heures !**

C'était reparti ! Pour la troisième fois, Caroline allait servir de distraction pour couvrir les plans de Tyler. Pourtant la tâche s'avérait plus délicate Klaus gagnait en assurance à chacune de leurs entrevues et se montrait de plus en plus pressant. Elle le savait dangereux mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais été particulièrement menaçant envers elle alors qu'elle lui avait donné plus d'une raison de l'être. D'un côté cela la flattait et elle adorait cette sorte de pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui, mieux elle jubilait. Elle avait clairement le sentiment de mener le jeu et se trouvait plutôt excellente. Elle arriva au Mystic Grill où comme à son habitude, Klaus était adossé au comptoir un verre à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la jeune femme mais replongea aussitôt son regard loin devant lui, sans calculer la blonde. Quelle déception pour cette dernière! Lui qui l'avait habituée à lui lancer des regards enjoués et gourmands. Là, il semblait éteint et indifférent. Piquée dans son orgueil, elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, se ravisa avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers Klaus et de l'interpeller.

- Hey Klaus ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton familier. Tu es là !

- Tiens donc Caroline. Voix duveteuse, sourire charmeur, œil pétillant c'est pour quoi cette fois ?

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé pour la semaine dernière quand même ?

Klaus leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation avant d'ajouter sur un ton taquin :

- Aurais-je des raisons d'être en colère ma belle ?

D'un large sourire Caroline détendit l'atmosphère. Puis elle entra volontiers dans le jeu de Klaus :

- C'est toi qui n'as pas été très charmant l'autre jour finalement, je suis gentiment venue te demander de libérer mon amie et tu as refusé. C'était un prêté pour un rendu tu avoueras !

- Tu voudrais me faire avouer quoi précisément ? Que de laisser Elena à ses hallucinations avec un Stefan incapable de la protéger, allant même jusqu'à la perdre était une meilleure idée que la mienne ?

- Mais tout est bien qui finit bien puisqu' Elena est saine et sauve.

- Grâce à un de mes hybrides, Caroline n'oublie pas !

- Parce que j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec toi en échange, souviens-toi !

- Je vois que tu n'as qu'une parole Caroline, c'est bien ! Alors parlons de ce fameux rendez-vous. Tu bois quoi ?

- La même chose que toi !

Klaus interpella un serveur et lui demanda un whisky sec. Caroline s'installa à côté de lui et dit :

- Comme tu es là et moi aussi alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter justement pour l'honorer tout de suite ?

- J'aurais préféré pouvoir préparer quelque chose. Je ne nous voyais pas passer la soirée au Mystic Grill pour être honnête.

- Au contraire, j'aime le fait que ce ne soit pas réfléchi. Ca pimente, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et c'est plus sympa encore non ?

Bien évidemment Caroline étant là pour le distraire, elle pensait pouvoir jouer sur deux tableaux à la fois en se débarrassant facilement du rendez-vous promis. Klaus de son côté ne laissait rien paraître mais n'était pas dupe de la situation. Finalement il s'amusait avec cette jeune impertinente au sourire ravageur. Il lui tendit le verre déposée par le bar-man.

- Buvons un verre ! Mais que ça soit clair entre nous, ce n'est pas notre rendez-vous. Juste un léger aperçu de ce qui t'attendra lorsque nous ne serons en tête-à-tête toi et moi. Et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ?

Klaus l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira à lui et plongea son regard dans le sien en lui disant :

- Jamais ! Il s'approcha alors de son oreille en l'effleurant de ses lèvres et lui susurra :

- Et comme tu sais, j'ai l'éternité devant moi.

Pour ne pas perdre la face Caroline se dégagea subtilement de l'étreinte en lui tendant la main comme pour serrer la sienne et avec un sourire et lui rétorqua :

- Bonne chance alors !

Klaus s'amusant de l'aplomb de sa blonde lui tendit la main en ajoutant :

- Merci !

A peine eût-ils joints leurs paumes que Klaus attira à nouveau Caroline à lui sans ménagement cette fois. Elle manqua de tomber sous la surprise, il la rattrapa dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Ben alors, love, dis-le clairement que tu veux te blottir contre moi ?

Et il la remit sur pieds. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe et le regardait gravement tout en réajustant son tailleur. Elle faisait la moue.

- Si tu recommences ça je m'en vais !

- Pourquoi cet air si grave Caroline ? Détends-toi un peu. Penses-tu qu'en ce moment, Tyler et Hayley fassent autant de manières ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu es un vampire, amuse-toi un peu ! Tu es jeune, belle, brillante et je suis là. Nous pourrions boire... nous amuser ... flirter éventuellement ...Et au lieu de profiter du moment présent, tu t'obstines à me tenir tête alors que ton cœur que je peux entendre s'affole à chacun de mes mots.

- Tu te méprends, je ne suis pas troublée le moins du monde.

- « Troublée », c'est donc comme ça que tu te définirais, je note love.

- Puisque c'est ainsi je m'en vais !

- A très bientôt j'espère Caroline.

Pourtant cela n'arrangeait pas du tout les affaires de la jeune femme de partir précipitamment, elle devait continuer à divertir Klaus pour que Tyler puisse libérer les hybrides. Elle était déçue qu'il ne la retienne pas comme à son habitude. Klaus de son côté avait fait exprès de ne pas réagir, mieux de la saluer s'assurant ainsi de la bonne ou mauvaise volonté de Caroline à rester auprès de lui. Comme elle n'avait pas bougé malgré ses dires, il comprit qu'elle servait encore une fois d'appât. Les choses étant claires à présent, il pouvait être un peu plus piquant puisque manifestement elle devait l'occuper.

- Tout ce cinéma pour n'aller qu'à un mètre de moi ! Caroline, me serais-je trompé sur toi ? Moi qui pensais convoiter une femme, intelligente, subtile et pleine de vie, je me retrouve face à une petite fille à qui l'on vient de contrarier les plans. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, Klaus se leva de sa chaise et empoigna la vampire par le bras ne lui laissant le choix de la destination. Caroline suivit bien malgré elle mais fût tout de même soulagée qu'il reste à ses côtés ne mettant pas en danger le plan qu'elle s'était fixée.

Klaus alla sur le parking, ouvrit la portière passager et invita Caroline à prendre place. Celle-ci voulut s'insurger mais sentant la poigne de l'hybride et son regard peu enclin aux douceurs, elle se ravisa et monta dans le véhicule sans mot dire. Klaus prit place au volant, démarra et partit en trombe. Il avait l'air très contrarié. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et ne reconnaissant pas la route, Caroline se décida à briser le silence. Elle commença par s'éclaircir la gorge puis entama la discussion :

- Hum ... Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras. Répondit sèchement Klaus.

- Je verrai rien du tout où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- On y arrive, ouvre bien grand les yeux Caroline parce que ton obstination va vraiment finir par te desservir ! Et surtout, arrête de croire que parce que tu es jolie, je ne peux rien voir de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à moi ce soir ? Un énième plan "distrayons klaus" ? Et tu te trouves futée parce que tu crois pouvoir avoir le dessus sur moi... J'ai toujours eu la plus haute estime et le plus grand respect pour toi. J'attends des explications et je les veux tout de suite !

Désemparée, Caroline cherchait une solution. La voiture était maintenant arrêtée près d'un sentier abandonné. Elle percevait au loin des ombres gesticulant de droite à gauche.

- C'est quoi ça ? Klaus où est-on ?

- Au cœur du problème Caroline. Alors ces explications elles viennent ?

- Je ...

- Je t'écoute, c'est le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

- Tu fais tout pour m'embarrasser tout le temps, tu es toujours après moi, c'est pénible à la fin.

- Jolie tentative de diversion mais mauvaise pioche ! Retente ta chance et sois honnête cette fois.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- C'est bien étonnant toi qui es d'ordinaire pleine d'éloquence, enfin d'animosité serait sans doute plus juste.

- Tu en as toujours après mes amis, c'est quand même normal que je les protège et les défende.

- Je veux ta parole à partir de cet instant que quoiqu'il se passe à 100 mètres d'ici, aucun mot ne sortira de ta bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Caroline suspicieuse.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Alors ?

- Oui ! Répondit-elle simplement.

En lui faisant signe de descendre également, Klaus ouvrit sa porte et sortit.

- Suis moi, et n'oublie pas notre accord.

Caroline acquiesça de la tête et le suivit. Dans le noir, elle manqua de tomber à cause du sol accidenté et se rattrapa in extremis au bras de Klaus. Ce dernier l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans son élan. Curieusement, elle ne se détacha pas de lui, au contraire elle le serra davantage.

Klaus s'allongea au sol et lui fit comprendre du regard de faire de même. Ils avancèrent sur quelques mètres dans les herbes pour arriver au-dessus d'une plate-forme où se trouvaient Tyler, Hayley et quelques personnes dont Caroline reconnut la nature loup-garou. Elle comprit que Klaus savait pour les hybrides.

En contre bas, Tyler tentait de motiver les troupes aux côtés d'Hayley.

- Vous avez l'exemple type d'un hybride qui s'est battu pour briser son asservissement...de Klaus ! ... criait-elle.

-... Et c'est parce qu'elle était là, compléta Tyler, elle m'a protégé, m'a encouragé dans ma souffrance et à chacun de mes gestes pour au final me rendre ma liberté. Je ne suis pas un cas à part. Vous pouvez tous y parvenir...

- ... nous serons là tous les deux du début jusqu'à la fin, scanda Hayley.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Klaus n'est pas au courant de ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire ? s'écria une voix roque et inquiète. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie !

Un mouvement d'union retentit dans le groupe. L'homme avait tapé juste avec cette question. Conforté par ce soutien, il poursuivit:

- Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Chris. Moi je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Klaus et finir le reste de ma vie à devoir le payer. J'ai une famille !

Tyler ne sembla pas perturbé par ces questions et se mit à rire.

- A l'heure actuelle, Caroline est en train de faire la belle sous le nez ! Crois-moi, il est bien loin de se douter de tout ça. Allez, on recommence, accrochez-vous les gars, vous allez y arriver, s'écria Tyler.

Les hybrides se transformèrent afin de reprendre petit à petit le contrôle d'eux-mêmes en brisant le lien. Tyler et Hayley s'étaient éloignés et discutaient. Caroline tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

- Ecoute Ty, toi et moi on est du même monde. On a fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi tu comptes, regarde ce que nous sommes en train de réaliser. Klaus n'aura plus d'esclaves. Et nous aurons rendu leur liberté aux nôtres.

Hayley s'avança alors que Tyler contemplait la meute et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sous le choc, Caroline poussa un cri d'étonnement. Elle n'attendit pas d'en voir davantage et comprit qu'elle était trahie. Elle recula et dès qu'elle put se mit debout et partit en direction de la voiture avec sa vitesse vampirique. Klaus l'avait suivi. Prise de spasmes et bouleversée, elle grimpa dans la voiture, posa sa tête contre sa paume de main. Les larmes lui échappèrent. Klaus mit le contact et partit sans dire un mot.

- Hayley ! rouspéta Tyler en repoussant son amie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'en avais envie ! Ty' tu me plais, j'te l'ai déjà dis. Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour nous. N'as-tu pas aimé ?

- C'est pas ça, répondit Tyler ennuyé par la situation. Mais ... je suis avec Caroline. Je sais que je dois régler des choses de ce côté là, mais pour le moment je préfère me consacrer à la meute.

- Ty', tu envoies continuellement Caroline vers ce mec sans jamais te soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Alors quoi ?

- Hayley, oublions d'accord ? Du moins pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux Ty'. dit-elle déçue.

De retour à Mystic Falls, Caroline ne se rendit même pas compte que Klaus venait de s'arrêter devant sa maison. Toujours aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Klaus alla ouvrir sa portière.

- Viens !

Absente, Caroline fit ce qu'il lui dit. Elle rentra dans la demeure et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des divans.

- Que veux-tu boire ?

- Rien merci je n'ai pas soif.

- Tu en as besoin Caroline.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui tendit un fond de whisky tout en la rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes seuls, mes frères sont tous partis.

- Comment as-tu su pour Tyler ? pour moi ? Pour le plan ?

- Disons que tu étais bien trop charmante et disposée pour que ce soit réel.

Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Elle répondit simplement :

- Je vois.

Et elle s'effondra à nouveau en larmes. Klaus ne savait pas comment la calmer, il était assez maladroit dans ces circonstances là, alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit simplement les mains, la laissant libérer sa peine.

- Quelle ironie ! débuta-t-elle. Je suis là, sur ton canapé à te pleurer dessus parce que mon copain est un goujat ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tout envoyer valser. Depuis le temps que tu me cours après, que tu me promets monts et merveilles, qu'est-ce que j'aurai à y perdre au point où j'en suis.

Perdue dans son monologue, Klaus l'écoutait sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Puis, il lui dit simplement :

- Je te prends au mot Caroline Forbes ! Tu me dois un rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?… On part maintenant, tous les deux, ailleurs. Nous sommes vendredi soir… Deux jours, toi et moi loin d'ici !

- Mais je n'ai aucun change rien du tout !

- Toi et moi ! Maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas trop Klaus ! Je ne peux pas ?

- Si ! Tu peux Caroline. On laisse tout derrière nous et on voit… Alors ?

Caroline se remémora la scène de Tyler et Hayley, leur complicité évidente, leur baiser. Elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Alors elle ravala ses larmes et dit :

- Ok !

- Prends ton portable ? Il sortit le sien. Préviens ta mère que tu seras absente pour le week-end. Je fais de même avec Kol et Elijah pour ne pas être dérangé. Après on les laisse ici et on part. Caroline s'éloigna et appela sa mère pour la prévenir de son absence pour le week-end mais omit bien évidemment de lui mentionner avec qui. Klaus envoya un sms à ses frères. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, éteignirent leurs portables et les déposèrent dans la boîte que Klaus rangea dans le tiroir d'une commode. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Mademoiselle Forbes, après vous. En lui désignant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu ne prends pas d'affaires ?

- Ce qui est valable pour toi l'est aussi pour moi Caroline. Donc pas de change. On verra. Il se disait surtout qu'il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud et voulait à tout prix qu'elle ne revienne pas sur ses mots.

- D'accord !

- On oublie tout Caroline. 48 heures !

- Oui 48 heures et on voit.

Il la laissa passer devant lui et ils rejoignirent la voiture. Klaus démarra. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Caroline réalisa la folie dont elle avait été prise de partir avec lui mais elle ne se sentait plus d'autre choix à présent. Et puis après tout, Tyler ne s'était pas gêné lui ! Elle eût un flash, et une dernière question lui vint à l'esprit juste avant de quitter définitivement cette ville :

- Klaus ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi tout à l'heure et tué tous les hybrides. Il pouffa de rire et répondit.

- Ils sont tous hypnotisés. Tyler pensera les avoir libéré mais il n'en sera rien. Et puis Kol est dans le secteur et veille au grain. Rien d'insurmontable crois-moi !

Elle se dit simplement que c'était tout Klaus, toujours un coup d'avance. Ils passèrent devant le panneau de la ville barrée. A présent « Mystic Falls » était derrière eux et une autre route se dessinait droit devant.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Chapitre 2 - Changement de programme**


	2. Chapter 2 - Un peu de verdure

Un petit mot général pour vous dire un grand merci pour l'ensemble de vos reviews. Nous sommes très heureuses et surtout très contentes de voir que notre fiction vous plaît. Résultat : on a mis un réel point d'honneur à monter le niveau pour vous offrir un excellent chapitre 2. Alors on attend de vos nouvelles

Broken Heart by lies : Merci beaucoup. On espère que tu reviendras nous faire un petit coucou à la suite du chapitre 2.

Coralie-Mikaelson : Hé oui. Je crois qu'on ferait volontiers tomber Caroline dans un trou histoire de prendre sa place et d'aller en week-end avec Klaus. En attendant que cela arrive, on espère qu'on te vendra du rêve et que tu pourras apprécier chaque instant.

Mel023 : Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot et cet encouragement. Bonne lecture pour le chapitre 2.

Lea Michaelson : Merci ! Au plaisir de te revoir pour le chapitre suivant même si l'on regrette que tu sois aussi brève.

Guest: Bien que l'on ne sache pas ton nom, on te remercie d'avoir laisser un petit mot.

SweetyK : Haaa Sweety. Merci beaucoup. Bon on avoue avoir un peu trainé sur le chapitre 2. Lorsqu'on a vu tous vos commentaires, on a totalement refait le chapitre et on s'y est repris à plusieurs fois pour essayer de sortir un très bon travail. En ce qui concerne le texte, cela nous demande une certaine organisation pour ne pas provoquer de rupture. En tout cas, pleins de gros bisous !

biggi salvatore. C'est très gentil merci.

Vampire06 : Le prochain chapitre vient d'arriver. On espère que tu seras toujours enthousiaste après l'avoir lu. Merci encore !

Cassandre : Cassandre, tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, pour ton interrogation, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tout prévu. Une touche de romantisme, une touche de noirceur, une touche de tendresse avec un zeste d'intrigue. On compte bien leur faire passer un week-end inoubliable. Bonne lecture !

PS : Si on se souviens bien, tu es une de nos lectrices (Klarolineofdreams)

Guest1 : Voilà le chapitre deux. Si tu peux nous en dire un peu plus pour le prochain chapitre n'hésite pas. Même si c'est un ressenti, une question, une humeur, un truc que tu adores, déteste bref, on veut tout savoir de nos lecteurs.

MissEdgington : Coucou ma belle ! Je t'ai déjà tout dit en MP. Merci d'être là encore une fois. (Artémisia rien que pour toi ! lol)

EllaMayfair31 : Haa Tatie. On espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 2. Comme tu as pu le voir, on a mis un certain temps à le faire, le rectifier, le changer puis le re modifier pour enfin décider à le sortir. Vivement que tu nous dises ce que tu en penses.

TheDreamy: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous écrire un petit mot. C'est très gentil et très encourageant de voir que notre collaboration porte ses fruits. On espère que tu aimeras autant le chapitre 2, si ce n'est plus. Bonne lecture !

PL  
Merci pour cette review. Le fait de savoir que l'histoire est prenante nous a donné envie de continuer à capter le lecteur. Si ça à bien marché, d'après ce que tu nous dis pour le premier chapitre, on espère qu'il en sera de même pour le second. On veut ton avis pour le second aussi ! Alors à bientôt.

Guest2: Et bien pas plus tard que maintenant. Très bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à revenir nous faire un coucou. Et puis, à mettre un nom. C'est toujours plus sympas pour vous répondre que lorsque l'on répond à un guest. Mais merci pour le mot !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Un peu de verdure !**

Ils roulèrent une trentaine de kilomètres en direction du Nord.

- Où veux-tu aller Caroline ? Que veux-tu découvrir ?

- Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas trop. Il y a une heure encore si on m'avait dit que je serais en voiture avec toi à l'instant présent, en route pour un week-end je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je crois que la seule chose que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est que tu ne sortes pas ta CB bleue toutes les deux minutes... Elle s'arrêta et reprit. Si c'est possible pour toi en le regardant d'un air taquin.

Klaus lui tendit son porte-feuille.

- Rends-moi service et compte mes espèces s'il te plait ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas fouiller dans tes affaires.

- C'est moi qui te le demande, à moins que tu préfères tenir le volant. Il le lâcha et tendit la main pour reprendre l'objet.

- Bon ok ! répondit Caroline en l'ouvrant. Elle marmonna quelques calculs puis déclara à haute voix. Il y a très exactement 193.70 $ !

- Parfait ! Tu peux ouvrir la boite à gants, prendre la carte routière et la déplier. Tu fermes les yeux et tu plantes ce stylo où tu veux. Il lui tendit celui qu'il avait dans le pare-soleil. Elle s'exécuta et Klaus l'aida à maintenir la feuille ouverte.

- Pas trop à gauche quand même, j'ai mes doigts, ce qui fit sourire Caroline. Elle ferma donc les yeux et transperça le papier à 3 cm de la main de Klaus qui décida de ne pas relever mais se dit que cette jeune femme était décidément très rebelle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et commença à se tripoter le menton.

- Hum hum !

- Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? demanda Caroline curieuse.

- Aucun mais… Écoute, ce n'est pas grave, disons que c'était un coup d'essai infructueux. Retentons le plantage mais cette fois tu vises mes doigts et il rigola. Comme elle s'entêtait à faire systématiquement l'inverse de ce qu'il lui demandait, il se disait que cette fois elle ferait ce qu'il fallait… peut-être !

- Dis-moi plutôt où on va ? Et puis arrête de te plaindre, je ne t'ai même pas effleuré une phalange et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir visé, crois-moi !

- Bon alors j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous partons pour un week-end à $193.70 dans une réserve indienne.

- Tu plaisantes Klaus ?

- Pas du tout Caroline. D'ailleurs passe-moi ma carte bleue s'il te plait. Il la plia en deux dans sa main, la brisant. Comme ça c'est plus clair je pense non ?

- Mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire dans une réserve indienne ? Regarder l'herbe pousser ?

- Du tout, tu noieras ton regard dans le mien et nous laisserons défiler le temps à nous respirer l'un contre l'autre.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Bon alors dès que je le peux, je m'arrête et on achète $193.70 d'engrais. Quarante-huit heures pour voir pousser l'herbe, il va falloir y mettre le paquet !

- pff !

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu vises mal. Qu'y avait-il sous mes doigts d'ailleurs ? La ville de Criston ! C'est dommage, il y a l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux du secteur. A trois centimètres près !

- Ce n'est même pas drôle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce que j'en sais, il n'y a plus de réserve à cet endroit depuis quelques années déjà… Écoute ! ta main en a décidé ainsi alors, allons-y et nous verrons bien.

Caroline se posa quelques instants et conclut en soupirant.

- Bon alors c'est parti pour un week-end nature et découverte.

- C'est exact et sans CB comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu me prépares. J'imagine qu'avec toi, je dois m'attendre à tout.

- Attends toi simplement à passer un bon moment, du moins j'espère !

Sans même relever Caroline détourna l'attention et alluma la radio. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure la fréquence grésilla avant de ne plus rien émettre.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'exclama Caroline ! Elle tapota sur les différents boutons sans grand succès. Roo ! On n'a plus de musique pour la route!

- De toute façon, il faut que l'on s'arrête à la station.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Quelques emplettes. Le dernier panneau indiquait dix kilomètres alors nous ne devrions pas tarder à la voir. Et en effet, moins de cinq minutes après, ils l'aperçurent. Klaus mit son clignotant et s'engagea sur la sortie. Il se gara devant l'établissement. Une chance, il avait fait le plein la veille et n'avait donc pas à entamer leur budget pour faire l'aller-retour pour le week-end. Il proposa à Caroline de venir avec lui.

- Pourquoi pas ! J'en profiterai pour me prendre un paquet de bonbons. Cela compensera l'absence de musique.

Il descendirent tous deux du véhicule et entrèrent dans le magasin.

Avant de foncer vers la nourriture, Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en regardant Klaus :

- Je rêve où tu viens de prendre un panier !

- Observatrice ! lui relança-t-il avec le sourire. Figure-toi que ça aide pour porter ses courses.

- Sans doute mais je t'avoue que de te voir avec un panier ... Caroline explosa à nouveau de rire. Je préfère encore que tu hypnotises le caissier et qu'il porte tes achats.

- Pour que tu me le reproches tout le week-end ? Hors de question. Je garde mon panier ajouta-t-il avec le sourire. Pendant qu'il prenait les éléments essentiels du campeur : briquet, savonnette, papier toilette etc... Caroline était occupée à choisir entre les quelques paquets de gâteaux et de sucreries qui se battaient en duel. La station n'avait pas l'air très entretenue et les rayons peu remplis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se rejoignirent à la caisse. La blonde tenait son choix de gâteaux et de sucreries. Klaus leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais que les vampires ne ressentent pas le goût des aliments au moins ?

- Oui, merci. Mais il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant la route.

- Tu sais également que nous n'avons qu'une centaine de dollars et que nous devons faire le week-end avec ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

Caroline sortit de sa poche sa carte bleu. Elle la brandit au nez de Klaus qui rigola.

- Pas de carte bleue. C'était le « deal » non ?

- Non ! Le « deal » c'était que tu ne sortes pas TA carte bleue. La mienne est ...

Klaus plia la carte bleue de caroline.

- ... cassée ! conclue-elle.

- Et tu as trente secondes pour choisir UN paquet de bonbons, le reste, tu ranges. Il arracha les étiquettes d'un pantalon et d'une paire de chaussures qu'il lui tendit. Tiens va donc te changer.

- Il faut que j'essaie.

- C'est à ta taille. On se rejoint dehors.

Caroline s'exécuta. Elle mit dans le panier son choix et remis en rayon le reste, puis partit aux toilettes s'habiller. Pendant ce temps Klaus régla la note et demanda à ce qu'on lui lave le pare-brise. Il sortit son sac à dos à l'épaule. Caroline arriva, le pantalon parfaitement ajusté. Un homme arriva avec un seau et un lave-vitre. Klaus l'empoigna et l'amena derrière la station, faisant signe à caroline de le suivre.

- Tiens nourris-toi !

- Quoi ! Non ! Je ne toucherai pas un humain ! En colère, elle jeta son tailleur à terre. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout ?

Ni une ni deux, Klaus hypnotisa l'inconnu pour qu'il ne bouge pas et rattrapa Caroline.

- Il faut bien que tu manges, comment veux-tu faire ? Tu as une autre option ? C'était pas prévu ! Je ne veux rien gâcher je t'assure, c'est juste qu'il faudra bien en passer par là non ?

- Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser acheter mes quinze paquets de gâteaux et on aurait tenu !

- Tout le week-end ? Voyons Caroline ne soit pas sotte au point de croire qu'un paquet de LU peut stopper la soif de sang. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Pas longtemps !

- Combien ?

- Hier soir !

- Il te faut manger.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Alors c'est toi qui gâches tout Caroline. Je ne peux pas t'emmener là-bas si tu ne veux pas te nourrir.

- Alors, ça s'arrête là c'est ça ? Tu me laisses le choix entre retourner à Mystic Falls ou prélever du sang humain sur cet homme ? Klaus ... Je peux tenir ... Ne me force pas à ...

- ... Je ne te forcerai pas à boire si tu ne le veux pas. En revanche, je peux te proposer un autre moyen. Il lui tendit alors son poignet.

- Je ... bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas non plus.

- Si je comprends bien tu ne veux ni boire sur un humain ni sur un hybride.

- C'est ça !

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu as l'as déjà fait ?

- Evidemment que non. Mais j'étais mourante. C'était différent. Mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Klaus inspira un grand coup pour ne pas s'énerver. Comment une simple formalité pouvait-elle devenir aussi contrariante ?

- Bon ! Klaus ramena son sac à dos face à lui et attrapa une bouteille et un canif. Il vida la première et se servit du second pour s'entailler le bras. Le sang se mit à jaillir et il le versa dans la bouteille avant de compresser la plaie avec son pouce. Une fois l'afflux sanguin maîtrisé, il tendit la bouteille à Caroline.

- Bon et comme ça ? L'homme est toujours vivant et tu ne le touches pas. Tu te nourris mais pas d'un contact direct. Est-ce que maintenant tu vas enfin accepter de boire qu'on puisse partir d'ici ?

Caroline sourit. Il fallait reconnaître que Klaus s'était démené pour qu'elle puisse boire de différentes manières. Lui avait fait un effort, c'était maintenant à elle d'en faire un.

- Vu sous cet angle là, oui, je peux boire. En attrapant la bouteille.

- Et pour toi ? ajouta-t-elle ?

- Je ne le tuerai pas si c'est ta question.

Klaus approcha l'inconnu de lui et planta ses crocs. Il se contint pour ne pas le tuer, ni le faire s'évanouir. Une fois fini, il le déposa délicatement à terre de sorte de l'adossé au mur puis lui donna son sang pour qu'il guérisse plus vite. Il se retourna vers Caroline en lui lançant :

- Ca te va ? Parce que je peux bien lui faire un bisou pour le remercier tant qu'on y est ! Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il partit en direction de la voiture pendant que Caroline lui emboîtait le pas. Klaus remit le contact et ils partirent.

Scrutant chaque détail du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, Caroline n'avait pas décollé son regard de la vitre. Depuis bientôt dix bonnes minutes, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle voyait était l'objet d'un effet d'optique dû à la vitesse et à la nuit tombée, où si cela se passait réellement sous ses yeux. Elle plissa davantage ses yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir d'autres détails lorsqu'elle lâcha un "oh".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a love ? interrogea Klaus.

Comprenant qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, Caroline se ravisa.

- Rien, rien, j'ai dû me tromper. Je commence à fatiguer.

Non mécontente d'avoir rattraper le coup, Caroline ferma les yeux pour tenter en vain d'oublier ce qu'elle venait successivement de voir de peur de passer pour une folle. Et pourtant, elle restait persuadée d'avoir vu un groupe d'individus courir au travers de la forêt qui jonchait la route.

Ils continuèrent à rouler quelques minutes et Klaus mis son clignotant et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre.

- On y arrive. déclara Klaus. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et nous y serons.

- Enfin ! Je t'avoue que ça devenait long.

Face à eux, les quelques arbres cédaient peu à peu leur place à une immense plaine. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta et mis le frein à main. La nuit était bien entamée mais on y voyait suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien à perte de vue, pas un arbre, juste une terre vierge et recouverte d'herbes.

- Voilà, nous y sommes !

Caroline descendit la première.

- Il y a une cabane là bas. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction. Oh là ça glisse et c'est en pente là ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Klaus.

- Et oui les réjouissances de la campagne ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? En arrivant à sa hauteur.

- J'espère qu'il y aura au moins de quoi s'occuper à l'intérieur.

- Allons-voir !

Il s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Caroline cria :

- Non ! C'est pas possible !

* * *

Petit message de Klarolisia pour Comette qui pète : A toute personne passant dans le coin... Mayday mayday... On m'a refilé une co-auteure complètement loufoque pour cette fiction. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour m'en dépêtrer. On m'avait pourtant promis une super nana mais c'est pas une fille en fait, c'est une panthère ! J'ai été arnaqué... Au secours ! Elle est complètement disjonctée. Elle use même du fouet pour me faire avancer. J'ai besoin d'aide... Contactez Interpol... Nom de code de la mission : Bibi demi-auteur en dépression !

Bref petite farce pour mon co-auteur qui j'espère n'y verra que du feu pour que je puisse en refaire une au prochain chapitre. Ça lui apprendra à faire l'andouille là où elle sait en disant que ce que j'ai fait c'est tout caca pourri hein ! Et toc (et je compte sur les lecteurs complices pour ne pas cafter), Je suis certaine que vous ne trahirez pas la confiance que j'ai mise à l'intérieur de vous ! ptdr


	3. Chapter 3 - Réjouissances rurales

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Comette ! bon, inutile de vous bassiner avec une musique que vous connaissez déjà (écrire à deux demande du temps et beaucoup de concordance dans nos emplois du temps ce qui n'est pas toujours évident et ce qui explique la lenteur. Mais les vacances arrivent ^^).  
En tout cas, on ne cessera pas de remercier tous ceux qui lisent, et tous ceux qui laissent une petite review.  
Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas, vos commentaires sont des pépites d'or pour nous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Réjouissances rurales

- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

- Regarde toi-même Klaus. Il manque une partie du toit. Cette cabane est une ruine !

- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux dans les parages. Vois les choses du bon côté mon ange, c'est une belle nuit étoilée, il fait bon, il ne pleut pas et nous sommes tous les deux. Viens je t'invite dans notre nid douillet. Klaus s'avança pour ouvrir la porte mais la clenche lui resta dans les mains. Il fit "oups" de la tête et laissa tomber l'objet au sol. Là, il mit un coup de pied dans la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Après toi !

Caroline entra et observa avec précision la seule pièce qui composait la cabane. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Il ne faisait nul doute que personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis des années. Les trois bon centimètres de poussière en attestaient. C'était complètement à l'abandon. Seuls restaient quelques meubles et des bouteilles brisées au sol.

- Pas très accueillant ton nid douillet ! déclara Caroline.

- Je te l'accorde, surenchérit Klaus. Mais positive. Toi qui avais peur de t'ennuyer tu vois bien qu'i faire... au moins côté ménage ! compléta-t-il en sifflotant à moitié.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire pincé en continuant d'avancer au centre de la pièce. Elle ne manqua pas de relever ce qui selon elle, était sans nul doute l'atout majeur de la cabane :

- Et regarde ! Il y a deux lits bien séparés ! C'est toujours ça de gagné.

Klaus la salua du regard cette fois comme pour dire "bien joué !" avant de reprendre :

- Bon ! Il n'y a pas d'armoire mais comme nous n'avons pas de bagage c'est parfait. Quant aux lits, as-tu une préférence ?

- Oui ! Celui de droite fera l'affaire.

- Parfait ! La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer un peu si nous voulons profiter pleinement de notre journée de demain. Oh, et si tu as besoin, mon lit est juste à côté.

Caroline accueillit avec humour cette proposition mais la déclina.

- Merci mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.

- Sait-on jamais ?

Il avait le sourire taquin que Caroline détestait. S'il pensait qu'elle allait le rejoindre, il se leurrait car la question n'était même pas envisageable pour elle. D'ailleurs il l'énervait quand il semblait si sûr de lui. Elle ne releva pas. A quoi bon de toute façon. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit son lit et tira la petite couverture qui se trouvait dessus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce lit plutôt que l'autre. Elle se glissa en dessous et se servit de son bras comme oreiller. Lorsqu'elle commença à fermer les yeux, quelque chose de désagréable, de froid et d'humide la força à se relever. Elle réalisa que ses affaires étaient mouillées. L'humidité du matelas était remontée sous son poids. A présent, elle était trempée et sans lit.

- Un problème ?

- Euh oui. J'aimerai revenir sur mon choix en fait, tenta-t-elle en tortillant ses habits pour les faire sécher.

- Ils ne sécheront pas sur toi tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de remettre ton tailleur pour la nuit, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Ha Ha Ha, très drôle Klaus !

Ce dernier pouffa de rire et enchaîna :

- Arf oui, j'avais oublié que tu l'avais jeté à terre et piétiné à la station service. Dommage !

- Pff. C'est une horreur ce week-end.

- Mais non ! Respire un grand coup, déshabille-toi et allonge-toi près de moi.

- Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir.

- Il y a un plaid dans la voiture, je vais te chercher ça.

Il partit à vitesse vampirique et le lui ramena.

- Enlève tes affaires mouillées, dit-il, et mets les à sécher sur la chaise. Le plaid couvrira ton corps.

Enfin, ce n'est pas une obligation, tu peux aussi ne rien mettre.

- C'est ça, fou toi de moi. En attendant, tourne toi !

- Il fait nuit Caroline.

- Tourne-toi je te dis. Il s'exécuta non sans souffler.

Caroline commença à se déshabiller tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle s'enveloppa dans le plaid et s'assura qu'il tenait bon. Puis forcée de constater qu'il était préférable qu'elle enlève aussi ses dessous, elle fit glisser sa culotte puis détacha son soutien-gorge. Cette situation lui paraissait très inconfortable mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses affaires devaient sécher.

- C'est bon ! déclara-t-elle.

- Petit conseil Caroline, reprit Klaus en se tournant face à elle. Remets la chaise sous la partie sèche de la cabane. S'il pleut, tu risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Il la vit se démener de toutes les manières possibles pour tourner la chaise de sorte qu'il ne voit pas ses sous-vêtements. Mais rien n'y faisait.

- Et pour information, sourit Klaus, j'ai déjà vu une culotte.

- Oui mais pas la mienne ! Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et se résigna à laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Klaus lui, ne répondit rien. Le silence se fit d'un coup. Caroline réfléchit quelques instants et une idée prit forme dans sa tête.

- Oh nonnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ne me dis pas que tu as été fouiller dans ma commode quand même.

Klaus changea de position pour lui faire face.

- Ok ! Je ne dis rien. Un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es franchement répugnant. Elle attrapa ses affaires qu'elle lui jeta à la figure. Dans la manœuvre, elle envoya aussi sa culotte et son soutien-gorge. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'hybride qui les brandit fièrement.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant ! C'est une proposition ? J'accepte !

- Rends-moi ça. Je t'interdis ! Grogna-t-elle en les lui arrachant des mains.

- Ben il faudrait savoir. Surenchérit Klaus narquois.

Caroline replaça ses affaires et resta plantée à réfléchir à comment elle allait bien pouvoir dormir. Klaus la regardait visiblement très amusé par la situation.

- Alors Caroline ?

- Alors quoiiiiiii !

- As-tu trouvé une idée ?

- Je vais dormir sur l'autre chaise et puis voilà.

- Je te le déconseille fortement.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- C'est inconfortable au possible dans un premier temps et elle n'a pas l'air… il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Caroline, bien décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, s'assit et entendit un crac qui la fit se relever aussitôt.

- Très solide allais-je ajouter.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais dormir dans la voiture. Il lui tendit les clés.

- Pour que tu puisses ouvrir une fenêtre et avoir de l'air. Elle fut très surprise qu'il ne la retienne pas.

- Bonne nuit Klaus.

- Bonne nuit Caroline. Attention dehors, ça glisse. Elle mit ses chaussures et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il n'était nullement inquiet de son côté et se demandait simplement combien de temps il faudrait à l'insouciante rebelle pour revenir vers lui. Il se disait qu'une visibilité restreinte en pleine nuit, des bruits nocturnes étranges et peu familiers n'étaient pas rassurants. Il voyait déjà Caroline regarder par la fenêtre, voir des formes et s'inventer des scénarios de films d'horreur. Et même si elle était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et n'avait donc rien à craindre, c'était une jeune vampire, et surtout une citadine. Alors la question qui le taraudait était d'évaluer combien de temps elle pourrait tenir au maximum ? Il se fixa sur un quart d'heure et se dit que si elle atteignait les vingt minutes, elle était particulièrement courageuse.

Caroline était quant à elle bien déterminée à tenir coûte que coûte. Il était hors de question qu'elle partage le lit de l'Hybride. Elle lui donnerait un bien trop grand plaisir. Alors elle ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle ferma les yeux mais se releva aussitôt. Bien souvent, son instinct la prévenait d'un danger. Et là, elle ressentait quelque chose. quoi ? Elle ne l'identifiait pas. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas non plus. Est-ce que ça pouvait venir de Klaus ? Non, bien qu'elle soit loin de Mystic Falls, et au beau milieu d'une vaste réserve, elle savait qu'il ne représentait pas un danger, du moins pour elle. Bien au contraire, il était un gage de sécurité. Caroline regarda dehors pour tenter de trouver une réponse à ce qu'elle ressentait mais rien. A mesure que les minutes défilaient, elle se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, elle avait même peur. Elle se décida quand il lui sembla voir une ombre entre deux buissons. Elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit la cabane. Caroline revint donc au bout de trois quart d'heure. Klaus avait eu tort de la sous-estimer. Elle donna l'impression d'être rageuse alors que Klaus, lui, était admiratif.

- Si tu dis un mot, si je sens un sourire ou si tu veux profiter de la situation, sache que je te tue !

Elle dessina de l'ongle un trait au milieu du matelas.

- Voilà ta partie, là c'est la mienne ! Le trait c'est la frontière. Non négociable ! Et elle s'allongea.

Il ne répondit rien et attendit simplement qu'elle dorme profondément pour l'attraper délicatement dans ses bras en faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas la réveiller. C'est donc l'un contre l'autre en chien de fusil qu'ils passèrent la première nuit. Avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, Klaus pensa simplement qu'il lui restait encore quarante heures et qu'une Caroline allongée auprès de lui en huit heures était plutôt un bon bilan. Il s'endormit à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent annoncer le début de journée. Bien qu'insensible au froid, Caroline dans ses songes s'était entortillée et collée contre Klaus. Il était réveillé à présent mais n'osait bouger. Il l'admirait et souriait à chaque fois qu'elle venait au contact. La journée s'annonçait bien. Elle commença à bouger légèrement, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. D'abord ce fut son oeil droit, puis l'œil gauche. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de leur proximité avec le corps de Klaus.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, se leva en réajustant le plaid qui s'était manifestement ouvert durant la nuit, laissant un bout de sein à la vue de l'hybride.

- Bonjour Caroline ! lui dit-il en détendant ses membres.

- Bonjour Klaus ! répondit-elle à moitié confuse et surtout mal réveillée.

- As-tu bien dormi ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas bien.

- Cela doit vouloir dire "oui". Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé pour ce que j'en ai vu.

Elle le regarda boudeuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je te laisse à tes affaires. Si tu me cherches, je suis dehors.

- Attends. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y aurait une infime chance pour que je puisse me laver dans le coin ? Une rivière me suffirait ou tout autre chose qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à un point d'eau ?

Il prit une tasse cassée sur la table et la tendit vers le trou dans le toit. S'il pleut dans l'heure, je peux t'arranger ça.

- Et plus sérieusement ? en ne cachant pas son agacement.

- Tu as un petit lac naturel à cent mètres à peine.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Ça tombe bien ! On a un long moment à tuer. Raconte-moi ?

- Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie de lui répondre ce qui attisa plus encore sa curiosité. Il partit à la voiture et revint avec le nécessaire pour une toilette : une serviette, une savonnette, une brosse à dents, du dentifrice et un peigne.

- Tu as pensé à tout hein !

- Disons qu'on aurait pu se servir des paquets de gâteaux comme gants de toilette mais bon, comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas pratique alors on fera sans.

- Bravo ! Tu me surprends.

- Parce que tu n'imaginais toute de même pas que je me baladais avec un petit panier dans une station service pour le plaisir de déambuler dans les allées en mode « fashion ».

Caroline attrapa le nécessaire et suivit Klaus qui la précédait. De jour, le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Jamais elle n'aurait cru dire ça un jour mais se retrouver en pleine cambrousse avait du bon. Elle respirait à pleines narines l'air frais et ne ronchonnait même plus lorsqu'elle trébuchait sur une pierre. Cela dit, son pressentiment de la veille n'avait toujours pas disparu. Bien au contraire, il se montrait encore plus pressant. La seul chose qui permettait d'en atténuer le poids, était d'être proche de Klaus. Elle lui demanda d'aller moins vite pour rester au plus près de lui. Ce qu'il fit.

100 mètres plus loin, une immense carrière s'offrait à eux. Le lac était bien là mais ce que Klaus avait omis de dire, c'était que l'eau y était d'un bleu limpide.

- Wahoo, déclara Caroline. Je n'ai jamais vu un lac d'une telle couleur.

Klaus sourit.

- Je te laisse faire ta toilette.

- Euh tu retournes à la cabane ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai pas à t'observer, soit tranquille.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Le cadre est magnifique, je me sens bien mais j'ai le sentiment d'être observée tout le temps et j'avoue que ça me gêne.

- C'est normal Caroline ! C'est tout nouveau pour toi. Et c'est une terre sacrée ici. Ce n'est pas qu'une réserve indienne. Tu en ressens donc les vibrations. Il s'est passé des choses il y a longtemps, de bonnes et de mauvaises.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- On verra... si tu es sage alors peut-être. Lave-toi et ne t'inquiète pas, je reste dans le secteur. Klaus se rapprocha au plus près de la blonde et cette fois, il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'ajouter. Je veille sur toi !

Rassurée par les paroles de Klaus, Caroline partit un peu plus loin poser sa couverture au sol. Elle tapota de part et d'autre de la serviette afin d'en retirer les petits plis. Amusé par ces reflex de citadine, Klaus la regardait. Il se disait qu'elle les lui ferait toutes dans les prochaines heures. Elle ne lui épargnerait rien. Mais malgré tout, elle baissait ses barrières petit à petit et devenait "presque" charmante. Tout était possible et il restait encore de nombreuses heures avant qu'ils ne revoient Mystic Falls. Au moment ou il la vit enlever ses vêtements, il se retira. Caroline chassa ses idées noires, retira son plaid, et entra dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, il faut l'avouer, mais une fois à l'intérieur, on s'y sentait bien. Elle commença à nager et profita du cadre. Les longueurs lui dégourdissaient les membres. Elle en fit plusieurs et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose s'entortiller à sa cheville, remonta à la surface et prise de panique hurla :

- Klaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuss !

- Il ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver. Alors qu'elle même sortait de l'eau, elle vint se blottir contre lui.

- Quelque chose m'a attrapé la cheville ! Elle réalisa qu'elle était collée contre lui et le repoussa sans ménagement comme s'il en avait été l'instigateur. Il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte cette fois qu'elle était entièrement nue devant ses yeux. Du coup elle revint illico dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te préviens ! Pas un sourire.

- Tu remarqueras que je n'ai rien dit. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Caroline.

- Euh, on reste collé et on va jusqu'à la serviette pour que je la récupère. Il s'exécuta mais à trois mètres à peine de l'objet, il intervint

- J'avais plus simple tu sais. Et il se contenta de se retourner.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant.

- Non ! Comment aurait-il pu manquer cette scène. Elle soupira. Dans l'urgence on a parfois des réactions inattendues. Elle venait de le confirmer.

- Tu es propre au moins ?

- Même pas ! Il ne put s'empêcher de penser "les femmes alors".

- Et si je reste retourné le temps que tu te laves c'est bon ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

- Alors je ne bouge pas.

- De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Caroline commença à se savonner et apprécia le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Elle commença par les avants bras, remonta sur ses épaules puis le reste du corps.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça serait aussi peu pratique de se laver dans l'eau, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu as une petite cascade un peu plus loin si tu veux. Tu pourras t'y rincer.

- Où ça ?

- Je peux me tourner ?

- Non !

- Bon.

- Et la cascade Klaus ?

- Non !

- Bien, je la trouverai toute seule. Il me suffit juste de tendre l'oreille ...

Caroline rangea ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et attendit quelques secondes.

- Raaaaaaahh ! Pourquoi je n'entends pas l'eau couler ! gronda-t-elle.

- La réserve recèle de nombreux secrets love. Je peux me tourner ?

- Oui !

En se retournant il la chercha du regard et découvrit une tête blonde brassant dans l'eau froide. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

- La cascade est sur ta droite, dit-il en désignant un petit recoin. Tu n'as qu'a traverser les feuilles et tu la trouveras. J'en profiterai pour me laver.

Caroline jeta au plus loin la savonnette.

- Oups ! Le savon m'a échappé des mains. Je te laisse le récupérer tout seul, comme tu vois je suis très occupée. Et elle lui adressa son sourire le plus taquin. Klaus ne se laissa pas démonter et commença à se déshabiller. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué, Caroline jeta quelques coups d'œil vers Klaus. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle l'observait, elle regarda ailleurs. Mais nager sans regarder vers la bonne direction est une tâche plutôt complexe.

- C'est bon je peux regarder, demanda-t-elle en s'impatientant.

- Bien sûr !

Elle l'écouta et découvrit klaus nu de dos et le corps entièrement savonné. Elle rougit en s'apercevant que son regard s'était posé sur ses fesses musclées et rondes.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! hurla-t-elle.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de regarder love.

Il se retourna et elle n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon. Elle sentit une main attraper sa taille.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :  
**justine** : Merci de nous suivre. Toujours au rendez-vous et toujours aussi assidue dans tes reviews. (20/20 hihi).  
Caroline a effectivement vu quelque chose, mais je ne dirai pas quoi pour ne pas cacher la surprise. Il est fort probable que la dynamique s'inverse dans très peu de temps.

**EllaMayfair31** : Merci Tatie pour ta review. Pour les 200 dollars, c'est vrai que c'est une certaine somme, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a acheter le nécessaire de survie pour le week-end et qui sait, il a peut-être une autre idée derrière la tête pour le peu d'argent qu'il reste .  
Vu qu'on a pas fait un foin pour celui-là, j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi bien que le second lol.  
Bisous !

**elina28** : Merci pour le message. Bonne lecture.

**TheDreamy** : Merci aussi pour ta review. J'espère que la suite de la fiction répondra à tes questions. Tu comprendras donc pourquoi nous restons très évasive dans notre réponse hihi. Bisous!

**Lea Michaelson** : Whoo que ce nom somme bien à nos oreilles. Mickaelson ^^. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

**Misssummer** : Bienvenue dans notre monde Misssummer. Effectivement, c'était un pari assez fou de mettre Caroline en pleine campagne. Et avec ce nouveau chapitre, les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer. C'est une citadine alors il lui reste encore quelques mimiques de la ville. Mais Klaus est assez patient et charmeur pour la faire doucement oublier ses manières.  
En ce qui concerne le fait qu'elle ait vu des choses dans la foret, nous entretenons le suspense jusqu'au bout ^^. Bonne lecture.

**PL** : Merci. C'est mignon tout plein ce que tu dis. Pourvu que ça dure

**MissEdgington** : Merci beaucoup. C'est très gratifiant pour nous de voir que tu l'as lu plusieurs fois et de voir que la fiction vous plait autant. On a mis du temps à sortir le deux et c'est une super récompense de lire ce genre de review. Alors merci merci et merci.  
C'est vrai que klaus peut paraître radin parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle achète ses 15 paquets lol, mais en meme temps, il vient d'acheter tout un nécessaire de survit pour Caroline et lui. Il est possible aussi qu'il ait une idée derrière la tete avec le reste de l'argent ^^. Mystère nous n'en dirons pas plus hihi.  
Bonne lecture, et reviens nous dire ton avis

**SweetyK** : Sweety... Sweety... Sweety ... ou celle qui sait dire exactement ce qu'il faut comme il le faut. Même dans tes reviews tu as la classe  
C'est super parce que tu as résumé tout ce qu'on a voulu faire avec Klarolisia sur ce chapitre. Un peu d'humour et quelque chose de pas trop commun tout en y intégrant une dose de suspense histoire qu'il ne fasse pas rien pendant le week-end. On espère que le troisième chapitre continuera à plaire.  
Bisous.

**Coralie-Mikaelson** : Hey la frangine d'amooouuur. Merci pour ta review. Grâce à ta review on sait désormais que tu es une gourmande et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour un paquet de gâteaux hihi.  
En tout cas, c'est cool si tu arrives à te dire que tu aimerais être à la place de Caroline. C'est que l'histoire marche et te parle  
Bisous la frangine et encore merci.

**Lorelei** : Merci pour la review. Même si l'on sent que tu restes sur tes gardes. As-tu peut-être peur que l'histoire ne décolle pas et qu'on reste dans l'histoire cucul ? Si c'est le cas, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, après les bons moments, l'orage va frapper. Nous n'en disons pas plus. En tout cas, on espère que tu tiendras jusqu'au bout hihi. Bonne lecture.

**Tit** : Merci pour ta review. Bon j'imagine qu'on va devoir faire quelques efforts sur le "vite" parce qu'on met du temps entre les chapitres. On espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bonne lecture !

**Vampire06** : Hihi, nous aimons vous faire mijoter. Mais tout ne va pas tarder à devenir plus clair. Bonne lecture et merci.

**YeYel29** : Merci pour la review. Nous sommes très contentes de voir que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir rit lors du chapitre. C'était l'un de nos objectifs et il a l'air d'être atteins.  
En ce qui concerne ta question sur ce que dit Caroline, on te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce nouveau chapitre.

**Lili5em** : Whooo ! tu es la première à soulever Tyler. En effet, le retour à MF risque d'être délicat. En attendant, Klaus et Caroline ont pas mal de choses à faire ensemble durant ces 48H et on va faire en sorte qu'elle n'oublie aucun moment et qu'elle se pose les bonnes questions. Merci et bonne lecture du chapitre 3.

* * *

**Note de Klarolisia** : Bon tout se passe pour le mieux, mon co-auteur, n'y a vu que du feu au chapitre précédent. Du coup, vous savez à présent qui est la blonde des deux ! hi hi hi N'y voyez aucune méchanceté, je me venge des nuits où Comette et Lulu (klarolines of dreams) s'amusaient simplement à bloquer mes MP en me harcelant de messages dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Je sais bien que quand elle découvrira mon petit manège et n'aura qu'une idée en tête… Se venger, mais que voulez-vous… Je suis joueuse et puis elle crie fort, montre ses griffes et fais la panthère mais au fond c'est une petite peluche toute doudouce. Allons Comette, avoue aux lecteurs que tu es Team Bigorneau ! niarck niarck ptdr

Et merci aux lecteurs complices… A très bientôt pour le prochain épisode de Klarolisia fait tourner Comette en bourrique ! hi hi hi (Celle là va me coûter cher, j'ai hâte ! ptdr)


	4. Chapter 4 - Nature et découverte

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction que je partage avec Comette (klarolineofdreams).

Comette a répondu aux reviews en bas de chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Bibi

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Nature et découverte en tous genres**

Il se retourna. Elle eut à peine le temps de bouger la tête qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon et sentit une main attraper sa taille.

- Klaus ! En tentant de s'extirper des ses bras puissants. Tu m'as fait peur.  
- Viens suis-moi ! Il se posta à quelques mètres d'elle.  
- Où va t'on ?  
- Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Compte jusqu'à trois, prends une grande inspiration et viens avec moi. Il lui attrapa la main.

- N'en profite pas !  
- C'est par ici que ça se passe. En pointant son index vers les profondeurs.

Caroline s'exécuta. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et plongea la tête. Fort heureusement, l'aspect limpide de l'eau lui permettait aisément d'ouvrir les yeux et de pouvoir suivre l'hybride. Curieusement, elle ne voyait pas le fond du lac. Klaus l'attira mais après quelques mètres, peu familiarisée au milieu, à la profondeur et au manque d'air elle commença à s'inquiéter. Son premier réflexe fut de remonter à la surface mais sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Elle se cogna et s'immobilisa. Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, attrapa son menton, lui entrouvrit la bouche, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui insuffler de l'air. Ensuite il l'attira contre lui et à la vitesse vampirique, il lui fit traverser une partie du tunnel sous-terrain. Quelques mètres de nage suffirent pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une poche d'air. Ils purent reprendre leur souffle.  
- Ça va ? demanda Klaus.  
- Merci. J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer.  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer Caroline. Nous ne risquons pas la noyade.  
- Je sais mais j'y suis tellement habituée que ça me perturbe.  
- Il nous reste encore un petit trajet à faire. je t'aiderai à nouveau en route en te donnant de l'air au besoin. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et partit à nouveau.  
Cette fois, la traversée fut moins difficile pour Caroline et quand elle sentit qu'elle manquait d'air, elle pressa simplement la main de Klaus qui se positionna devant elle et partagea le sien. Il saisit l'occasion pour appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes lui offrant alors un premier petit baiser. Caroline tenta de ne pas paraître troublée mais ce qui venait de se passer la remplit d'excitation. Elle avait chaud. Et la température de l'eau n'y faisait rien. Elle poursuivit sa nage et remonta à la surface.  
- Voilà, nous y sommes Caroline.  
Elle ne répondit rien. Fort heureusement, la beauté des lieux lui permit de détourner l'attention sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle fit quelques brasses en direction d'un rocher et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle réalisa qu'elle était nue tout comme lui. Elle se ravisa.  
- Je t'ai déjà vu tu sais ! Lui par contre ne s'encombra pas de pudeur et se posta devant elle en lui tendant la main. Il y a peu de visibilité et le clou du spectacle se trouve à quelques enjambées.  
- J'aurai tout de même préféré visiter les lieux autrement qu'en tenu d'Adam et Ève. Il insista de la main. Mais puisque c'est la condition pour voir le reste, je prends !  
Elle fut très agréablement surprise qu'il ne cherche pas du tout à la regarder. Il était à l'aise et faisait tout pour qu'elle le soit aussi. Il la regardait dans les yeux et si elle contemplait quelque chose, il ne détournait pas le regard pour s'attarder sur son corps. C'était un homme très respectueux. De son côté, Caroline fit de même profitant ainsi du moment présent. Ils montèrent une petite pente qui surplombait l'endroit d'où ils venaient d'arriver.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de particulier ici ? demanda Caroline un brin déçue.  
- Regarde en bas, insista Klaus.  
Caroline se pencha un peu plus vers le vide et fut projetée en avant. Elle hurla et se laissa tomber comme une pierre. L'eau amortit sa chute. Klaus explosa de rire tellement la chute avait été mémorable. Caroline si majestueuse d'ordinaire n'avait pas vu venir la glissade.  
- Aucun dégât ? hurla-t-il en sa direction ?  
- Je compte mes os, redemande-moi dans quelques minutes.  
- Pousse-toi, j'arrive ! Il compta jusqu'à vingt et les mains l'un sur l'autre sauta en avant. On n'entendit qu'un petit floc quand son corps entra dans l'eau prouvant la qualité du plongeon. Il revint à la surface et chercha Caroline du regard.  
- Tu me cherches ? entendit-il au loin.  
Klaus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour suivre la voix de Caroline. Il l'aperçut sur sa droite. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait compris son jeu.  
- Par là Klaus ! susurra-t-elle.  
Il se retourna et la vit sur sa gauche, derrière lui puis sur sa droite. Sa petite tête blonde apparût ensuite à plusieurs endroits.  
- Je vois que tu as trouvé comment utiliser la galerie des glaces.  
- Ouiiiii ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiote qu'il n'y parait.  
- Mais avant toute chose, continua Klaus, j'aimerais savoir ce que je gagne si je te trouve ?  
- On verra ! lui renvoya-t-elle sur un ton de défi.  
Il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait l'envoyer promener mais c'était un bon moyen de la faire parler et du fait, de la repérer. Pour son gain, il trouverait bien à le lui voler le moment venu et se passerait de son consentement !  
- Alors ! Tu sèches ? J'attends ! le titilla-t-elle.  
- Je t'aurai trouvé avant que tu n'aies pu changer de place love.  
- Je te prévi...  
Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit Klaus juste en face d'elle.  
- Alors ? Qui avait raison ?

- Toi !

Quelle récompense pour le vainqueur ?  
- Celle d'avoir gagné ! Il la regarda d'un « trop facile » et s'avança. Elle comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser.

- Nonnn ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'il passait sa main autour de sa taille et l'amenait à lui.

Caroline inspira profondément. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Alors qu'elle reculait, il attrapa sa main, l'attira à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle attendit quelques secondes et le repoussa gentiment.  
- Je ne peux pas Klaus.  
Il l'attrapa fermement et la plaqua à nouveau contre lui et recommença. Quand il sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, il la maintint fermement et approfondit le baiser. Elle tenta bien de l'en dissuader mais comprit qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Alors elle céda et le laissa faire. Elle sentit tout d'abord une chaleur intense l'envahir. Un envol de papillon lui noua le ventre et elle comprit que tout serait différent à présent. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait relâché son emprise et que c'était elle à présent qui le tenait par le cou, lui dévorait les lèvres et dansait dans sa bouche. Sous le choc, elle se retira.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'embrasses, tu as compris ? fit-elle en colère.  
- Quand vas-tu enfin t'avouer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi ?  
- Il ne se passe rien du tout !  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici avec moi ?  
- Parce que je... Caroline bouillonnait tellement qu'elle en perdit ses mots. Elle se sentait mal, terriblement, désespérément. Elle venait de franchir cette limite qu'elle s'était fixée. Pire encore, elle y avait pris part et un plaisir unique. Il ne lui restait que la colère pour se justifier à elle-même l'écart qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'éloigna, enfouit plusieurs fois sa tête sous l'eau, comme si cela pouvait effacer le souvenir d'un baiser torride. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la surface, la même image giflait ses joues. Klaus et ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa langue douce, l'étreinte chaude, les caresses sensuelles, les émotions nouvelles. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Tout était de sa faute à lui qui la pressait constamment. De son côté, Klaus la regardait se débattre avec ses pensées. Elle ne le savait pas mais il était lui-même chamboulé. Elle ne voulait voir qu'une erreur, là où avait frappé l'évidence. A présent qu'elle savait, il lui faudrait l'admettre... Mais elle n'y était manifestement pas disposée.  
- Je rentre ! Elle commença à chercher le moyen de sortir de là. Partir loin ! Mais ils étaient arrivés à la nage. Lui vint alors cette pensée effroyable qu'il faudrait sans doute emprunter le même chemin que pour leur arrivée. Et alors, il lui insufflerait de l'air et elle revivrait cette proximité… délicieuse, envoûtante, désespérément succulente. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose.  
- Caroline ? Il était tout près d'elle. Sans pouvoir réellement la voir, il sentit son regard accusateur.  
- Ne m'approche plus jamais ! ... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, c'est clair ? JAMAIS.  
- Limpide !  
- Parfait ! Parce que si tu penses que tu peux comme ça d'un coup d'un seul tout foutre en l'air dans ma vie... Elle se mit à pleurer. Je ne veux plus que tu tentes quoique ce soit. Je te déteste et c'est très bien comme ça.  
- Oui, j'ai compris. Tu as raison.  
- Tu en conviens ?  
- Oui ! Elle se prit la deuxième gifle de la journée. Et celle-ci fut plus douloureuse encore. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas apprécié leur étreinte. Qu'alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses bras, qu'il ait pu de son côté s'ennuyer ou pire encore, être dégoûté. Elle se calma aussitôt. Les mystères des femmes et leurs turpitudes, c'est à n'y rien comprendre parfois. Elles peuvent haïr, le crier haut et fort, vous gifler au besoin qu'elles ne supportent pas de douter d'être aimées.  
Il partit en direction de la sortie. Ils firent le chemin inverse et alors qu'elle lui attrapait la main pour lui réclamer de l'oxygène, il fit au plus vite, posa à peine ses lèvres, ne l'attrapa pas dans ses bras et poursuivit sa route. Il fit attention à ce qu'elle puisse suivre mais elle comprit que pour lui également quelque chose avait changé. Il restait à déterminer quoi ? Après avoir escaladé la cascade souterraine, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le lac. Il sortit de l'eau le premier, s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction de la cabane sous le regard médusé de Caroline. Elle se pressa aussi de son côté et le rejoignit alors qu'il était à l'intérieur et pliait les couvertures.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je range, on part !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est ce que tu as demandé. C'est mieux comme ça.  
- Je voulais revenir à la cabane pas à Mystic Falls. Il s'approcha d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux.  
- ON RENTRE !  
- Klaus ?  
- Non Caroline.  
- S'il te plait ?  
- S'il te plait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?  
- Qu'on finisse le week-end comme on se l'est dit.  
- A quoi bon ?  
- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, juste que tu ne tentes plus de m'embrasser, c 'est tout.  
- T'inquiète ! Il n'y a pas de danger que ça me reprenne. Elle accusa le coup. C'était donc ça, il n'avait pas aimé. Elle attrapa ses affaires sèches sur la chaise et commença à se vêtir. Toujours gentleman il sortit. Quand elle le rejoignit, il reprit. Bien Caroline Forbes ! J'ai faim ? Je dois me nourrir parce que je n'ai pas un régime biscuits secs-eau de lac. Il y a une ferme à quelques centaines de mètres. Tu viens ?  
- Je ne peux pas attaquer quelqu'un ! Il s'impatienta.  
- Bon alors j'y vais seul. A plus tard ! Et il lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher. Mais l'idée de rester là, en ermite, renforcé par la tension palpable entre eux lui était insupportable. Elle se décida à le suivre. Elle tenta même d'engager la conversation.  
- Comment sais-tu pour la ferme ?  
- Je te l'ai dit. Il s'est passé des choses ici il y a longtemps.  
- Non tu n'en as rien dit justement.  
- Pas assez sage ! Garde ton souffle pour avancer. Et il se tut. Il ne l'avait pas habituée à si peu d'égards. Cela eut pour effet de la rendre bien plus attentive et ça n'échappa à Klaus. Il se dit qu'il saurait en jouer dans les heures à venir, même s'il gardait au fond de lui la vérité. Elle lui avait littéralement fait chavirer le cœur quand elle s'était laissée aller. Pour l'heure, il avait réussi à inverser les positions. Elle était à présent adorable. Enfin ! se disait-il. C'est pourquoi il avait précisément choisi ce moment pour régler un problème majeur entre eux. La nourriture ! Après un heure de marche, ils croisèrent deux hommes et Klaus les hypnotisa.  
- Vous ne bougez pas, vous n'aurez pas mal et quand nous aurons fini, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien.  
- Prends celui de droite !  
- Je ne peux pas !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai peur.  
- Peur de quoi Caroline ?  
- De ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter et de le tuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait jamais avoué pourquoi elle se refusait à boire à même l'homme, mais compte-tenu des événements du jour, elle avait baissé sa garde. Et oui ! L'adepte du contrôle parfait avait juste peur de le perdre.  
- Viens ici ! Elle s'approcha en évitant son regard. Il prit la tête de l'homme et la pencha, mettant en évidence sa carotide. Plantes-y tes crocs et nourris-toi. Si tu exagères, je t'arrêterai. Elle se transforma et sentit la fine peau le l'homme céder sous la morsure. Le sang envahit sa bouche et elle s'abreuva. Avant qu'elle n'abuse, Klaus l'attrapa par la taille et lui caressa la joue, ce qui la fit lâcher prise instantanément, la renvoyant dans des délices souterrains. Il approcha Caroline de l'autre humain et elle recommença l'opération. De son coté, il était soulagé. Au moins, elle s'était nourrit. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient sur le retour qu'elle était la seule à être rassasiée.  
- Mais tu n'as rien mangé ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.  
- Il faut que tu te nourrisses aussi. Elle hésita et lui tendit son poignet. Il déclina l'offre.  
- Non merci !  
- Tu me donnes des leçons et...  
- Ok ! On va à la ferme cette fois. Ce n'est pas loin. Il rebroussa chemin. Quand ils y parvinrent, Kaus put à son tour se repaître. Ils ne rentrèrent à la cabane qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle entreprit de ramasser des feuilles et des herbes pour les amasser sur son sommier, débarrassé du matelas mouillé pour la nuit à venir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il ?  
- J'essaie de créer une épaisseur pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Il sourit. Elle ne renonçait jamais et il adorait ça. La voir trouver des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres l'amusait grandement. Il la laissa à ses plans et sortit. Il se sentait observé et pour cause, chaque fois qu'elle allait chercher son quota de végétation, elle le voyait assit de dos à trafiquer quelque chose. Elle espérait qu'il se retournerait et qu'elle pourrait enfin voir ce qu'il faisait mais il n'en fit rien. D'ordinaire il l'aurait appelé, elle en était certaine. Mais là, plus rien. Depuis l'épisode du matin, il avait installé une forme de distance. Ce n'est pas qu'il était désagréable mais elle sentait qu'il ne la regardait plus de la même façon. Même ses mots avaient changé et ça lui manquait. Sa curiosité finit par la pousser à s'approcher.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te sculpte un oreiller en bois bien dur pour la nuit mon ange. Elle fit la mou mais reconnut au moins qu'il retrouvait son humour, ce qui d'un côté la soulagea.  
- Mais encore ?

Il referma son couteau suisse qu'il rangea dans sa poche et cacha le bout de bois qu'il avait dans ses mains dans son dos.  
- Tu en a mis du temps à te décider à venir Caroline ! Elle souffla.  
- J'étais occupée à trouver une solution pour la nuit.

- Hum hum ! Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Alors il se leva et partit dans la cabane sans ajouter un mot. Elle le regarda s'éloigner se sentant rejetée du seul homme à lui avoir jamais témoigner un profond intérêt sans même attendre d'elle un signe en retour. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle regarda machinalement autour d'elle et aperçut une silhouette qui la fit sursauter. Elle cligna des yeux pour en laisser échapper le liquide qui brouillait sa vision et ne vit plus rien. Et alors que le soleil fatiguait à l'horizon, elle se décida à rejoindre Klaus. Il était assis sur une chaise, perdu dans ses pensées.

Vint l'heure du coucher. Elle s'allongea sur son matelas végétal. Il ne dit pas un mot et s'installa dans son lit. Elle admit rapidement que c'était loin d'être confortable et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'y dormir. Pour le manifester, elle commença à bouger dans tous les sens afin qu'il le remarque. Il se leva.  
- Prends mon lit, je vais dormir dans la voiture. Il allait sortir quand elle l'interrompit.  
- Oh non, reste s'il te plait, je préfère que nous soyons ensemble ! J'ai peur quand je suis seule.  
- Je n'ai pas de solution miracle Caroline. Alors elle s'assit sur le matelas de Klaus, mieux elle s'y allongea. Il souffla. Après la journée difficile, elle crut qu'il allait l'envoyer balader mais il s'approcha et se positionna à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle se décida à venir se blottir contre lui, sa bouche tout près de son cou. Encore un fois, il ne broncha pas. Pas un geste pas un mot ! Alors elle redressa sa tête, le regarda et se hasarda à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. La distance de Klaus lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Et l'idée de le perdre la terrifiait à présent. Il ne répondit pas à sa douceur. Elle rougit, honteuse de constater qu'il ne voulait plus l'embrasser. Elle ressentit comme des coups de couteaux lui transpercer l'estomac. Elle n'osait plus bouger, c'est à peine si elle respirait. Elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir été si entreprenante. De son côté, Klaus était dans un état second, il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, tentant juste de réaliser s'il rêvait ou si Caroline venait de lui caresser la bouche. Quand il comprit la situation et admit son geste, il remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage, descendit le long de sa mâchoire et releva son menton. Malgré la nuit entamée, il plongea alors dans ses yeux et alors qu'il sentit qu'elle allait se confondre en excuses, il fondit sur sa bouche. Elle gémit de surprise. C'était délicieusement humide, délicat, tendre, divin. Leurs deux corps frissonnèrent, s'entortillant l'un à l'autre. Il l'étreignit plus fort encore et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes de bonheur. Un baiser aux mille saveurs ! Ils n'arrêtaient plus de s'explorer, les mains cherchaient les hanches, s'attardaient sur les dos, les souffles s'accéléraient. Aucun des deux ne se décidait à y mettre fin. Caroline se frottait contre lui et sentait l'envie évidente de Klaus durcie sur sa cuisse. Il avait passé la main sous son chemisier en dégageant un de ses seins de l'emprise de son soutien-gorge. La situation leur échappait et l'envie était trop forte à présent pour qu'elle se pose une quelconque question. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Caroline et y engouffra la main. Elle haletait sur sa bouche. Avant d'aller plus loin, alors qu'un de ses doigts s'apprêtait à l'explorer plus intimement, il se décida à la regarder pour obtenir son approbation. N'en pouvant plus, elle prit sa main et la plaqua si fort contre son intimité que le majeur de Klaus s'enfonça en elle alors qu'elle geignait de plaisir. Ravi de son acceptation, il commença à aller et venir et à remonter sur son bouton d'amour, avec des petites caresses toutes en rondeur. Elle ne cachait plus son plaisir.  
- Ohhhhhh Klaus ! Elle venait de l'appeler. Alors il accéléra et elle explosa entre ses doigts. Elle eut un orgasme incroyable qui alla jusqu'au milieu de son ventre remontant dans son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine alors que retentit un coup de fusil qui les firent sursauter et leur remirent les idées en place comme d'un claquement de doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lui demanda-t-elle encore essoufflée. Il plaça son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et tendit l'oreille pour se faire une idée de la situation. Trois hommes ! Après quelques secondes, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer, et avec sa vitesse vampirique, se leva, s'habilla et sortit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Misssummer** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser un petit mot. Pour le moment oui, tout a l'air de bien se passer, mais on sait de source sûre que les choses vont aller de mal en pis. Bonne lecture !

**SweetyK** : Haha, sweety ! Merciiiii ! C'est vrai que l'on essaye de montrer une Caroline qui doit faire face à son inconscient. Celui-ci se manifeste malgré nous lorsqu'il est fort. Et là, Caroline ne va pas y couper ! Le charme de Klaus commence à faire effet non ? Bisous !

**Groupie klaro** : Alors, un plaid on peut dire que c'est une couverture bien chaude un peu dans la matière d'une polaire. Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture du chapitre 4.

**klaroline** : Merci ! C'est très encourageant. Bonne lecture !

**Lorelei** : C'est vrai que parfois, Klaus est un peu trop indulgent vis-à-vis de Caroline. Mais, notre Klaus n'est pas dupe et je pense qu'il sera mettre les barrières là ou il faudra. N'hésite pas à nous dire ton ressenti après le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !

**megane Klaroline** : Une nouvelle recrue. Bienvenue à bord moussaillon ! Bonne lecture et merci.

**Vampire06** : Merci pour la review. Surtout n'hésite pas à le redire et le redire et le redire! On se s'en lasse jamais. Bonne lecture.

**Charlotte** : Quoiiiiii ? Tu vas devenir Klaroline parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà ? Une honte. A la place de ta mère je te déshériterai directement ! Une chance pour toi que je ne le sois pas. Je plaisante.

**Cassandre** : Merci pour ton message. Tu as parfaitement résumé nos objectifs ! Et si notre histoire te parle, c'est un bon point pour nous. Bonne lecture avec le chapitre 4 et encore merci !

**klausetcaroline** : Pour le moment, c'est vrai que nous avançons à notre rythme et nous avons quelques idées encore à coucher sur le papier, donc encore quelques chapitres en réserve avant la fin. en tout cas, merci pour la review et très bonne lecture !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : ?


End file.
